Love in a Fruits Basket
by Mytokyokitty
Summary: To be together, Hayato and Mika abandon their families & elope. Things go well for this happy couple until a terrible accident occurs. Not knowing what else to do, Mika runs off into the wilderness where she's soon discovered by Tohru, Yuki, & Shigure. Will she stay with them? Read on and find out. Based on the "Love Comes Softly" movie series (sort of).
1. Ch 1 So Happy Together

***Writer's Notes***

 **Hi everyone! Here's a brand new story. This is based on "Love Comes Softly" movie series (well sort of). If you haven't seen it, I would recommend checking it out. It's pretty good. Anyways, this story is going to open up with OCs first. They will tell their story first which then will lead to our series characters. Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave feedback if you want.**

* * *

Awe love. It can be such a wonderful thing. For most people, it stays & blossoms into something eternal and for others, it can be difficult. Love stays and love goes. I guess it depends on how people accept it. Now when it comes to Hayato & Mika, their love for one another was true. I don't think anyone's love dwelled so strongly like theirs. They were both happy, so much in love. The problem was both their families didn't approve of them being together. It even reached a point to where they tried to keep them apart. This only made their hearts grow fonder. They soon discovered a way to see each other by sneaking out late at night.

About a week later, they went to meet up at their secret spot that night, but tonight was going to be different. Mika was already at the secret spot waiting for Hayato to arrive. She paced around a bit and checked her watch. What could be taking him so long? She then started having bad thoughts run through her mind. What if he got caught and he couldn't get away? A shiver went down her spine from the thought. Suddenly, she saw a pair of lights flashing at her. She didn't know what it was at first, but then soon discovered that they were car lights. They turned off and then she heard a car door open and close following the sound of footsteps. This scared her. She was starting to think that it was one of her parents, but when the figure emerged from the darkness, it was Hayato. She sighed with relief and rushed into his arms.

"You scared me," said Mika

"I'm sorry. Did you think I was someone else?" asked Hayato

"Yeah, I thought you were my dad. I didn't know you were going to drive here tonight."

"Well, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

Before Hayato said anything, he kissed Mika passionately. This eased her from the worries she had earlier.

"You know I love you with all my heart and I want us to be together. The reason I'm a little late is because of this plan I thought of," said Hayato

"Well, what's your plan?" asked Mika

"I've decided to leave home and I'd hope that you'll come with me."

"You want me to leave my family?"

"I know it's probably selfish of me to request that, but you know as well as I do that our families are keeping us apart. They can't do that to us so what's stopping us from leaving?"

"You are right about that, but how can I leave now? I didn't even pack anything."

"Don't worry about that. I have plenty of money to buy my wife a new wardrobe."

"Well that's nice of you...did you just say wife?"

Hayato then got down on one knee and opened a small box that revealed a ring. Mika was now speechless. She covered her mouth with her hands and just stared at the ring.

"Mika, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Despite of all the crap our families put us through, you've made me happy. Let's go away together, build a life. Will you marry me?" asked Hayato

Mika remained speechless for a few moments longer, but then she finally nodded yes. Hayato stood up and took her in his arms. They shared a passionate kiss. Mika wiped her happy tears away. She continued to be embraced by Hayato. He then took her hand and lead her to the car.

"Alright, we should get out of here," said Hayato

"Where are we going?" asked Mika

"I know a place where we'll be safe. I have a college friend in Tokyo. I told him my plans and he gave us his support. He'll be expecting us, but first, we'll elope."

"Are we planning to live with him?"

"It's only temporary until we find our home. I have a lot of money saved up, but it's not quite enough. I'll be getting a new job in Tokyo and that'll help build up our savings."

They got in the car and began the drive to Tokyo. It was going to be a long drive, but at least Mika had Hayato. They were both happy and that's all that mattered.

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later**

* * *

Hayato & Mika were happily married. Hayato's friend, Michi, was happy to have them in his place. It only took about a week for Hayato to find a job and he was getting paid greatly. As for Mika, she helped maintain Michi's place. She cleaned, cooked, organized. She did what she could to earn her keep. Michi was pretty surprised when he walked in to find his place more clean than before.

"You don't have to do that," Michi said to Mika

"But I want to. You're letting us stay here until we find a home. It's the least I can do," she replied

About an hour later, Hayato came home and also took notice of how clean his friend's place was. Mika greeted him with a kiss and had dinner ready for him.

"Have you been cleaning again?" asked Hayato

"Of course. I just want the place to look nice for both of you," said Mika

"Not to sound ungrateful, but why are you doing this?" asked Michi

"Well, you're letting me & Hayato live here and I just want to help maintain your home while we're here," she replied

Michi smiled and hugged Mika.

"Thank you Mika. It's really sweet of you to do this, but you don't have to clean 24/7. I probably have the cleanest place in Tokyo," he said with a grin

"Well I should be thanking you. Helping me & Hayato out like this. I just hope that we aren't being a burden to you," she replied

"You two are my best friends. You guys will never be a burden. Besides, my home is your home."

Mika smiled. Then they all sat down at the table and began to eat what Mika cooked.

"This is wonderful Mika," said Hayato

"Hayato, you're so lucky to find a good wife. I'm actually jealous of you," said Michi

"Don't worry buddy, I'm sure you're going to find the right girl for you soon."

"Yeah, but when."

"Patience. Let love come and find you like it did for us."

About a month later, Hayato & Mika were out looking at homes. The realtor must have shown them about 5 different homes. Each one was different and it was hard to choose. Then they were taken to a home that was a little outside Tokyo city limits. The home was pretty and surrounded by forest trees. It was almost like a country home. Mika became excited as she ventured through the home. It had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a small kitchen and a dining room. When she went into the back, she was amazed by the small yard. It was fenced off from the woods though which Mika didn't mind.

"Well this home has been empty for quite sometime and needs a bit of a touch up, but I guarantee that it is a cozy place," said the realtor

"Well honey, what do you think?" asked Hayato

"It does need work, but I love this place. A lot more than the ones in the city," said Mika

"Really? You want to live out here?"

"Well why not? The city life is nice, but out here it's quiet. We'll even have more privacy."

Hayato kissed Mika and then approached the realtor about the asking price. He feared that it might cost more than what he had. When the realtor showed him, he was actually surprised rather than shocked.

"Really, this much? May I ask why?" said Hayato

"Well this home hasn't been maintained in awhile and the owners just feared that it wouldn't sell at their original asking price so they reduced it," said the realtor

"In that case, we'll take it."

"Really?"

"Hayato, we can afford this place?" asked Mika

"Yes and we'll even have enough to fix it up. Make it look nicer," he replied with a smile

"Let me get the paperwork. I'll be right back," said the realtor

As the realtor left the house, Hayato and Mika embraced each other and kissed.

"We're going to be so happy here," said Hayato

"We will. I can already imagine where everything is going to go," said Mika

"We'll be taking the biggest bedroom of course, but what will we do with the extra rooms."

"Well, I hope they'll become occupied by our future little ones."

"I hope so too."

They kissed again and continued to hug. They have finally found a place to call home. It was going to take some work, but it was going to be worth it.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1. So Hayato and Mika finally have a home of their own. I'm sure Michi is happy for them too. It's a happy beginning for these two young loves. What will happen next? Wait for the next chapter to find out.**


	2. Ch 2 Darkness Follows

***Writer's Notes***

 **Hi guys. Here is a brand new chapter. Looks like Hayato & Mika are finally hitting it off and living the life that most people want (there's even a love scene in this chapter, just a heads up). In this chapter, however, something happens that creates a tear. What could it be? Read on and find out. Feel free to leave feedback if you want to.**

* * *

After Hayato & Mika signed the papers and escrow went through successfully, they offically had their home. Hayato had hired a few contractors to fix up what was needed. It took a few weeks (almost a month) before they finally moved in. Michi helped them move and it was pretty simple since Hayato & Mika didn't have much stuff. When they left their families, they abandoned the things they had. This didn't worry Hayato much though because the job he had would help fill their home. By the end of the day, Hayato & Mika had all their things moved in. Their bedroom was also setup.

"Wow, you guys have a lot of room," said Michi

"That's because we don't have a lot of stuff yet," said Hayato

"You know if you want anything from my place, I'll gladly give it to you," offered Michi

"Oh no, we could never ask of that. You've done so much for us already. Thank you," said Mika

She and Hayato hugged Michi. They were making their goodbyes.

"Now if you need anything, just call me," said Michi

"Of course we will," said Mika

"See you two later."

They all walked outside and made their goodbyes. Michi started the car and drove off back into Tokyo where his home awaited. Hayato and Mika waved until he was far off into the distance. Then the car just disappeared.

"Okay, time to do this right," said Hayato

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Mika

Hayato picked up Mika and carried her inside. It was a little late to be doing this since it traditionally happens after the bride & groom return from their honeymoon. He slid the front door closed with his foot and continued to carry Mika all the way into their bedroom. They both plopped on their bed and shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you," said Hayato

"I love you too," said Mika

Mika started to get off the bed, but Hayato stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I was going to get ready for bed," said Mika

"Oh we don't need to worry about that."

Mika blushed because she knew what he meant. Hayato just chuckled. His wife's expression was just too adorable. It had been awhile since their first special night, despite it being at a motel. While they were staying at Michi's place, Mika wanted to wait. It wasn't to torture Hayato, but to respect Michi. It was his place, not theirs. She didn't want to be rude & Mika also found the idea uncomfortable for the fact that Michi wasn't just across the hall from them, but his place had really close neighbors. It was embarrassing to think of the comments the neighbors would have given if they actually did it while they were staying with Michi.

What mattered now was that Hayato & Mika had their own home and it was away from city life. Mika felt more relaxed and comfortable living outside the city and away from neighbors. Hayato & Mika's lips met. They embraced each other and started leaning down towards the bed. They made contact with the top cover and a pillow. Their breathing started to become rapid as they continued to kiss. Hayato moved his arms under Mika's shirt as she began to unbutton his shirt. Each fabric they removed from each other went flying in different directions, but neither one of them cared where they landed. Now both of their bare fleshes touched. Hayato was becoming one with Mika. The love flowing through both of them was beautiful. Mika brought Hayato down a bit further. Her head now rested in his chest. She could hear his heart beating fast which made hers speed. Mika's hands stroked his back, moving her fingers downward & upward. Their night of romance went on for a long time. Once they were both tired, they cuddled and soon drifted off to sleep in each others arms. It was nothing but silence. No car horns, no chatter of crowds, no animals yowling at each other. It was just perfect.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

* * *

Hayato & Mika continued to live happily. The money that Hayato made helped fill their home with things they needed. Everything was perfect in this happy home they created...until that tragic day came. It started out like any other day. Hayato was at work and Mika made sure the house was clean. She enjoyed maintaining the house. Around the afternoon, there was a knock at the door. Strange? She wasn't expecting any company today. She opened the door and there stood Michi. He had a sad look on his face.

"Michi?" questioned Mika

"We have to talk, but first take this and pack what you need," he said

Mika just stared at the bag and then looked at Michi. She suddenly felt that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" asked Mika

"There's no time to explain. Please hurry up," said Michi

This sounded pretty serious. Mika went into the bedroom, packed a few outfits, her hairbrush, toothbrush, and even some money. Mika knew that the money that was being saved in the drawer was for emergencies, but she figured that Hayato would understand. The way Michi acted, it sounded like he needed her help. Something must have happened. When she finished gathering her things, he snatched the bag, grabbed her hand, and rushed to the car.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on? You're scaring me," said Mika

"Just get in the car. I'll explain on the way," said Michi putting the bag in the trunk

As they got in, Michi started the car and took off rather quickly. He headed back into Tokyo, just focused on the road. Mika was now terrified.

"Michi, for the love of God, WHAT HAPPENED!" she almost screamed

"There was an accident at Hayato's job," he replied

"WHAT!"

"One of the big boilers in the factory exploded. Hayato and 3 other men were near it when it burst. I got the call because Hayato made me his emergency contact."

"Are they okay?...Is Hayato okay?"

Michi remained silent. Nothing but tears streamed down his face. Mika covered her mouth and began to sob.

"I'm so sorry Mika. There was nothing anyone could do. He's gone and so are they," Michi finally cried out

Mika's crying got louder, only making Michi feel worse. He pulled up into a parking space near his place. He then got Mika's bag and opened the passenger door.

"Let's go," said Michi

She looked to see that they were at his place. She was rather confused.

"Why did you bring me here?" she snapped tearfully

"There's something else you need to know. We need to talk inside," said Michi

They both headed inside his place. Michi closed the front door, locked it, and then started pulling all the blinds down, making sure every window was covered. Mika was now scared, confused, and upset.

"Please sit down," said Michi

"What is going on?" asked Mika

"Okay, when Hayato got that job, he went under a different name."

"What? Why?"

"It's because he didn't want his family or yours finding him."

"Well why aren't we at the hospital?"

"There's no point in being there, besides, doctors are going to reveal your husband's true identity. When that happens, guess who's going to get involved?"

It took a moment for Mika to think about what Michi meant by that. Her eyes widened. Everything now made sense when Michi told her to pack that bag.

"The police right?" questioned Mika

"Yes and they'll inform his family about his death and they'll come looking for you. I had you pack that bag for a reason Mika. You can never go back home again," said Michi

"What am I going to do?"

"Just stay here until I can come up with a plan to keep you safe."

"Michi, may I ask why you're doing this?"

"Hayato asked me to protect you if anything ever happened to him. We can't let his family find you or even your family."

Mika then suddenly gasped, like she remembered something.

"Michi, you said that Hayato made you his emergency contact?"

"Yeah, well that was be...SHIT! OH SHIT!"

"They're going to find me here!"

"I'M SO STUPID!"

"Calm down. We need to think of a plan right now."

"Alright...we have a little time before they uncover Hayato's true identity. Tomorrow, let's just leave early in the morning. I'll drive you far away from here."

"And what happens then?"

"I don't know...give me time to think. For now, just get some rest. We both had a bad day. This news is hard for both us to take in. Take your time and mourn for Hayato. Don't be embarrassed to cry in front of me."

Mika hugged Michi and then headed into the spare bedroom, the one that Hayato and her once shared. She collapsed on the bed, grasped a pillow, and began to sob again. Michi just sat at the table trying to figure out what to do. He rested his head in one of his hands. He could hear poor Mika crying. It was good for her to do so.

"We're screwed. We are so screwed," Michi muttered under his breath

As the day turned into night. A strong wind blew against Michi's place. Mika never came out of the bedroom and she didn't bother to eat dinner. Michi couldn't blame her. He went to his room to try to sleep. Inside the spare room, Mika continued to lay down and cuddle the pillow. Her sleep had been on and off. For now, she was wide awake, staring at the wall, and listening to the wind blow against the tree which caused a branch to tap on the window.

"We're fine...we're fine. We're going to be okay...we're fine," she muttered

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2. Wow, that was pretty dark and also a bit crazy (do you think I overdid it?) Poor Mika and poor Michi. Well what's going to happen next? Wait for the next chapter to find out. The main characters of the series will soon appear, I promise.**


	3. Ch 3 To Begin Again

***Writers Notes***

 **Hey everyone! Here's a brand new chapter. In this chapter, Mika runs off and soon encounters Shigure and the others (our main characters finally make an appearance in the story). How will their first meeting go? Read on and find out. You can leave feedback if you want to.**

* * *

By early morning, 4am at least. The wind had died down. Mika didn't get much sleep last night. Her mind was wrapped around a lot of things esp. the loss of her husband. After hours of crying in bed, Mika was trying to figure out what to do. When she finally planned it out, she got out of bed and grabbed her bag. She quietly walked through the hallway, trying not to disturb Michi. She set her bag down & turned on a desk light. She winced by the sudden brightness. It caused her eyes to burn a bit due to the crying she did hours ago. When her eyes were finally adjusted to the light, she found a notepad & pen and began writing a letter. It took her about 10 minutes to finish writing it. It was also a challenge, trying to figure out what to say in this letter. She then picked up her bag & took the letter in the kitchen. She set it on the counter by the coffee machine. She then unzipped her bag and opened the small food pantry. She grabbed a few munchies and then opened the fridge. She took some cold meats, cheese, and some fruit. She placed the food in her bag and zipped it up. She then took her bag in the living room and began looking around Michi's desk. She opened a few drawers and finally found a flashlight. She closed the desk drawers and then turned off the desk light. She picked up her bag once more and then quietly headed out the front door. She closed the door behind her and began walking into the night. She then stopped and turned around, facing the front door.

"Thank you for everything you did Michi. I will miss you," said Mika

She then continued her way. When she was far enough away from Michi's place, she turned on the flashlight and continued her way. Thankfully it was the Summer Season so the nights and early mornings weren't cold. She walked through the empty streets and made sure to avoid ally ways and bad areas. She then found a bus stop. She checked the map route and figured out where to go. It only took about 15 minutes for a bus to arrive. When she got on, there was nobody aboard. She actually felt good about this.

"Well, what's a pretty lady like you doing out here at this hour?" asked the bus driver

"I'm just traveling. I wanted to get a head start," said Mika

"Alone?"

"Yeah. Does this bus go outside the city?"

"Not on today's route, but I can make an exception for you."

"Thank you."

"Not to pry miss, but where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit a relative. She lives outside the city. My poor aunt is sick and asked me to come and help her."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, let's get a move on."

Mika sat down in one of the seats and the bus took off. She felt guilty for lying to the bus driver like that, but it was for her protection. It's best that no one knew where she was going. Mika wasn't really sure where she was going herself. She just had to get out of the city, far away. About 5 hours later, Michi woke up. He walked down the hallway rubbing his eye. He went into the kitchen and started up his coffee machine. He then noticed a letter. He picked it up while shaking the rest of his sleep off. He began to read it.

 _ **Michi,**_

 _ **By the time you're reading this, I'll be long gone. This was a difficult choice to make, but I don't want you to have to deal with my burden anymore. You've done so much for me & Hayato. I can't thank you enough for that. The last thing I want is for you to get into trouble. I can't tell you where I'm going or where I'll be. I know that Hayato's family will be looking for me after they learn he passed, as well as my family. I hope you understand that I'm doing this to protect you. It's best that you don't know where I am. Please don't come looking for me. I promise you that I'll be alright and I won't do anything reckless. You'll be in my thoughts. Thank you again for everything,**_

 _ **Mika**_

Michi's eyes became wide eyed after he finished reading the letter. He then charged into the spare room.

"MIKA!" he cried out as he opened the door

The room was silent. It wasn't occupied. She really was gone. She took her bag and left. Michi then fell to his knees. If only he had stayed up all night or laid in front of her door, he could have stopped her from leaving. Even though he knew that Mika was only safe at his place for a short time, he would have taken her somewhere else. A new place that was safe. Tears began to pour down Michi's face.

"I'm sorry Hayato. I let you down," he cried

During those past few hours, Mika was dropped off outside the city. She had to convince the bus driver that somebody was going to pick her up where he was dropping her off. Mika waved as the bus drove off back into the city. When it was out of sight, she took her flashlight and began venturing into the woods. It probably wasn't the smartest choice to make, but Mika didn't want to be found and she had to avoid the roads. By sunrise, Mika was exhausted. She wasn't sure how far away she got from the city, but she didn't care. At least no one would bother to come looking for her all the way out here. She leaned against one of the trees. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but something told her to keep going a little further. She walked a bit further until she came across a small garden. What would a garden like this be doing out in the middle of nowhere? Mika then slid down to her knees. She tried to get back up, but couldn't move. Her legs couldn't go any further. Rest, her body needed to rest. Mika then laid down on the soft ground. She used her bag as a pillow. The scent of grass entered her nose, but she didn't mind it. She soon drifted off to sleep.

Hours passed as the afternoon struck. Tohru, Yuki, & Shigure were heading out to the secret base.

"I'm sure the strawberries are about ready to blossom," said Tohru

"I hope so. Then we can harvest them at the end of the month," said Yuki

"It's been awhile since I've last seen your garden," said Shigure

"I'm actually surprised that you decided to come along," said Yuki

"Well, I have nothing better to do today and it's pretty nice out so why not?" Shigure replied

"I'm going on ahead. See you guys there," said Tohru

She was so excited about gardening with Yuki today. She took off, disappearing into the distance from Yuki & Shigure. All Shigure could do was laugh. The dog was glad to see the rice ball so happy. Even the rat look forward to the gardening.

"Ever since Tohru came into our lives, she's made my place happier," said Shigure

"I do agree. With Miss Honda around, I felt that I've became a better person," said Yuki

"Even Kyo seems to have better control of his temper around other people."

"Oh I highly doubt that. The stupid cat likes to pick fights with me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that'll change."

Suddenly a loud scream filled the air. This alerted the dog & the rat. They knew that scream belonged to Tohru.

"Miss Honda!" shrieked Yuki

"We're coming!" yelped Shigure

When they made it to the base, the dog & rat saw the rice ball petrified with fear. She just stood there, trembling. They approached her.

"Miss Honda are you hurt?" asked Yuki

"N...n...n..n...no," stuttered Tohru

"Then why did you scream?" asked Shigure

Tohru pointed down by the garden. The dog and rat were pretty shocked by what they were seeing. It was no wonder the rice ball was freaking out. There laying by the garden was a woman. One that none of them has seen before. How did she even get there?

"A dead body," Tohru finally said

"Now let's not jump to conclusions Miss Honda," said Yuki

"You both stay here. I'll check it out," said Shigure

They both watched as the dog approached the woman that was laying down. Shigure was afraid, but after he checked for a pulse he sighed with relief. He stood up and smiled at Tohru and Yuki.

"It's okay. She's alright. Just sleeping," said Shigure

"That's a relief," said Tohru

"Who is she?" asked Yuki

"I'm not sure," replied Shigure

"Is she a Sohma?" asked Tohru

"I'm afraid not. I know everyone in the Sohma House and I've never seen her before," said Shigure

"So she's an outsider, but where did she come from?" asked Yuki

"Good question, but I'm sure we'll get answers when she wakes up. By the looks of it, it seems like she's been through something awful," said Shigure

"What makes you say that?"

"Well if you study her face, you can tell that she's had lack of sleep and has been crying. She also has a bag."

The dog pointed it out to the rat & the rice ball. Whoever this woman was, it seemed to them that she was trying to get away from someone. Suddenly, Mika started to stir. The dog, rat, & rice ball watched her wake up. When Mika opened her eyes, she saw the faces of strangers looking at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed back

They were all silent for a moment until the dog started to snicker.

"Well, that was fun. What a first impression that was," Shigure chuckled

"Don't mind my cousin madam. He's harmless yet eccentric," said Yuki

"Are you okay?" asked Tohru

Mika didn't say anything. She only nodded and then sat up. She was trying to remember where she was and how long she was asleep for.

"We found you laying here and thought you were hurt," said Yuki

"I...I apologize," said Mika

"Ah, she finally speaks," said Shigure

"I'm just amazed that someone like you found my garden," said Yuki

"Oh is this yours? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trespass," said Mika

"It's alright."

"So where are you from if you don't mind me asking," said Tohru

"It doesn't matter. I can never go back where I came from," said Mika

"Why? What happened?"

"It's complicated."

"So, do you have any place to go?" asked Shigure

"Not really. I'm just planning things out as I move along," replied Mika

"Well, why not come back to my place?"

"Huh?"

Everyone was silent. Mika just didn't know how to respond to this stranger's offer.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3. Looks like their first meeting was...interesting. Will Mika be taking Shigure up on his offer? Wait for the next chapter to find out.**


End file.
